Goals for the Coming Year: (1) Completion of the study to determine whether inducibility of B-cell lymphomas in 2a4b mice is due to the interaction of the H-2a and H-4b bearing chromosome segments deliberately introduced or to some other genetic or phenotypic influence. (2) Continued characterization of newly arising immunocytomas and preparation of anti-idiotype sera against the surface Ig of B-cell lymphomas. If separate funding can be obtained, this objective will be split off from this project; if not, it must be pursued since it can only be undertaken as and when the primary tumors are first generated. (3) If possible, we will return to our study of anti-idiotype immuno-therapy and its potentials for combination with chemotherapy. We will test the generality of our findings from study of CHl by studying other B cell tumors and we will make further efforts to understand the mechanism involved.